


Reconciliaciones

by Nany9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Promise, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany9/pseuds/Nany9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicado a mis Olicity Friends, que me acosan para que escriba, me hacen usar palabras como PALOMITAS para que entiendan de que hablo y me inspiran con sus locos mensajes y teorías retorcidas! LAS AMO @OlicityFriends</p></blockquote>





	1. LA BODA

El día había llegado, el lugar estaba decorado hermoso y los invitados comenzaban a entrar al salón... Oliver había llegado antes que todos, pues quería apoyar a Digg en este momento después de todo ese era el trabajo de un padrino ¿no? 

**_\- ¿Dónde estás Thea? los invitados ya están empezando a entrar... -_ **

**_\- Disculpa Ollie, ya estoy entrando me retrase un poco buscando donde estacionar ¿qué fila dijiste que era nuestro puesto? -_ **

**_\- No te preocupes saldré a recibirte y te indicaré donde nos sentaremos - y colgó la llamada_ **

 - **Hey Digg? Voy a ubicar a Thea en nuestros puestos y regreso ¿No vas a huir verdad?- añadió con tono sarcástico... Digg alzó sus cejas y sonrió -¿trajiste a Thea como acompañante? - - Si, ella está espe.. Digg no ahora sí?-** y en ese momento Felicity entró al salón,  Oliver se quedó mirando en silencio, **«Dios está hermosa»** llevaba el cabello suelto, solo una peineta sostenía la parte de al frente, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, ella se quitó el abrigo sin fijarse que Oliver la observaba desde el fondo del salón **_-es rojo-_** dijo Oliver para sí **_complacido - Qué es rojo?-_** Se acercó Diggle para mirar a que se refería Oliver cuando se acercó a mirar, vio a Felicity conversando con alguien en la entrada - ** _Hermano eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-_** y regresó a sentarse  dónde estaba hacía gestos de desaprobación con la cabeza « **y Lyla piensa que yo soy imposible»** **_-Gracias Digg también te quiero-_** contestó Oliver, suspiró y caminó hacia la entrada

 ** _-Hey-_** dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Felicity giró para encontrar la voz que la saludaba y allí estaba él, vestido muy elegante **_-Hey, estaba preguntándome si aún recordamos como usar un traje-_** dijo Felicity sarcásticamente

 ** _-es como andar en bicicleta... Te ves hermosa-_** dijo despacio. Felicity se ruborizó **_-gracias tú también te ves muy bien-_** ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que los interrumpieron **_-estás lista para sentarnos?-_** Oliver levantó la mirada y ahí parado junto a ella estaba Ray Palmer **«¿Están jugando conmigo verdad? Ray Palmer? No podía invitar a Barry al menos»** en ese momento llegó Thea y lo sacó de sus pensamientos **-Ollie, disculpa no te había visto-** dijo Thea **-Felicity hola! Te ves hermosa-** **_-Gracias Thea tú también lo estás-_** respondió ella... Thea sintió como si hubiese interrumpido algo porque la incomodidad era evidente **_-disculpen ¿llegué en un mal momento verdad?-,_** **_-No, no Speedy para nada... Mmm conoces al Señor Palmer?-_** Dijo Oliver tratando de ser cortés pero de verdad le era difícil **_-Puedes llamarme Ray-_** contestó Palmer con cortesía y estirando la mano para saludar a Thea **_-No, no creo que sea buena idea Palmer-  
_** Respondió Oliver rudamente - ** _Palmer? Aah tu eres quién robó Queen Consolidated no?-_** añadió Thea - ** _En realidad la compré-_** contestó Ray educadamente. Felicity que se encontraba petrificada mientras veía lo que sucedía decidió intervenir **_-Ok, creo que sería mejor que nos sentáramos Ray... Oliver dónde está Diggle?-_**   dijo Felicity mirándolo con cara de querer asesinarlo por el mal momento que la hizo pasar; Oliver que reconocía sus gestos y por supuesto el tono de voz que ella utilizaba con él para hacerle saber que estaba molesta se sintió avergonzado **_\- Esta en una habitación al final del salón..  Lo siento Fel-_** pero ella lo interrumpió **_-olvídalo.... Y Sara?-_** Oliver sabía que ella no iba a olvidarlo **_-Sara está con Roy... Creo que le vendría bien un rescate-_** dijo Oliver tratando de animar el ambiente **_-¿estás hablando de Sara no?-_** , **_\- Claro, creo que un rato más con Roy y la niña quedará traumatizada-_** todos sonrieron, luego Felicity giró hacia Ray **_-¿Vamos?-_** le dijo a él, este asintió y se retiraron.

Oliver se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban ** _.-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-_** dijo Thea que había observado toda la situación y lo incómodo que había sido el momento **_-Nada, vamos-_** respondió él **_-Ollie ella te gusta-_** Thea observaba la expresión que este tenía en la cara cuando Felicity se alejaba **_-¡y mucho!... Oh por Dios Ollie ¿estás celoso?-_** Oliver la miró con desaprobación y la tomó por la mano y comenzó a caminar **_-Claro que no! vamos, debo ir a buscar a Digg para que comience la ceremonia-_** ella empezó a reírse de forma burlona **_-di lo que quieras hermanito pero no puedes engañarme, estás enamorado de tu asistente-_** , Oliver se detuvo y volteó para mirarla _- **ella es mi amiga no mi...**_ (suspiró) **_¿es tan obvio?-_** Thea sonrió y asintió orgullosa **_-aay eres tan tierno cuando estas celoso-_** dijo riéndose **_-Callate Speedy-_** contestó él avergonzado.

La boda fue hermosa, Lyla y Digg estaban tan enamorados, Oliver estaba feliz por su amigo ** _... -hacen una pareja hermosa verdad?-_** dijo Thea a Oliver mientras los recién casados bailaban en la pista **_\- sí, lo son-_** dijo Oliver mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Felicity que se encontraba del otro lado del salón jugando con Sara... **_-entonces, si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no la invitas a bailar?-_** Oliver volteó a mirarla **_-no sé si te fijaste al llegar hermanita pero vino con otra persona-_** Thea alzó una ceja **_-en serio Oliver, ¿cuándo eso te ha importado?-_** , Oliver suspiro - ** _Desde que ella apareció...es... Complicado-_** dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba Felicity ahora hablando con Palmer porque Digg y Lyla estaban bailando con Sara... **_-necesito un trago-_** y se retiró hacia al bar, Thea lo observó cuando se alejaba ...

 ** _-¿quieres bailar?-_** preguntó Roy **_-¿pensé que nunca lo pedirías?-_** Thea extendió su mano y caminó con roy hasta el centro de la pista, dieron algunas vueltas hasta que Thea preguntó ** _-¿Qué sucede entre mi hermano y Felicity?-_** Roy se apartó para mirarla **_-¿ya lo notaste?-_** ujum asintió ella **_-bueno la cosa es que cuando yo llegué al equipo ya ellos se gustaban, o al menos yo lo notaba, pero ninguno quería admitirlo... Felicity es la única persona que desafía a Oliver, le dice las cosas que no quiere oír en su cara sin titubear y que además puede darse el lujo de decir que él la escucha y no contradice en nada... Ella es perfecta para él pero él ha sido demasiado idiota para admitirlo... Cuando pasó lo de Slade él le dijo que la amaba,-_** Thea alzó sus cejas y se detuvo para mirar a Roy ** _\- le dijo que la amaba? ... Creo que deberíamos sentarnos-_** caminaron hacía las mesas.

 **_-sí,  pero lo hizo para engañar a Slade, luego Slade la secuestró, la rescatamos todo acabó y cuando la cosas parecían ir bien en la ciudad decidieron intentarlo y tuvieron una cita_ ** _-_

 ** _-Bueno eso es algo por dónde empezar ¿no?-..._** respondió Thea–

- ** _Sí, pero ese día Arrow había luchado contra Vértigo y este le puso un rastreador y atacó el restaurant en donde estaban y Felicity salió herida y él se asustó y se alejó, luego pasó lo de Sara, la lucha contra Ra’s por protegerte a ti y la desaparición de Oliver, creo que ese fue el momento más difícil de todo, Felicity estaba devastada pero siguió luchado en su nombre luego, después él regresó y dijo que iba a trabajar con Merlyn el hombre que había asesinado a Tommy y te manipuló para que asesinaras a Sara su amiga! Y pues ella decidió que era suficiente que no quería seguir-_**

 ** _-Entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de trabajar con él pero es que no tenemos otra opción-_** Thea miró hacia donde estaba Felicity que caminaba en dirección a Oliver....

 ** _-Thea! Felicity es la conciencia del equipo, ella es nuestra moral, la que nos guía, nos aconseja y quien nos cuida mientras estamos afuera, ella es nuestros ojos y quien se encarga de curar nuestras heridas, si Felicity acepta esta alianza con Merlyn traicionaría sus principios y se convertiría en él, es decir una persona que consigue lo que quiere sin importar lo que destruya a su paso... Ella siempre apostará a buscar otra manera de hacer las cosas.-_** ambos miraron  a Oliver y Felicity que hablaban del otro lado del salón.

-

-

-

 ** _-Entonces ¿seguro que todo está bien?-_** preguntó Felicity por tercera vez

 ** _-todo está bien, igual que cuando preguntaste hace dos minutos-_** Oliver le contesto sin apartar la mirada de la pista de baile; Felicity suspiró, **_-Sabes que eres malísimo mintiendo Oliver, al menos conmigo tienes que hacer mayor esfuerzo-_** Oliver metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiro - ** _Felicity?-_** dijo deteniéndose para mirar su cara, ella inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, sabía lo que estaba pensando, Oliver miró hacia arriba y sacudió la cabeza - ** _sabes... Creo que es mejor que no hagas preguntas sino quieres escuchar las respuestas-_** y dio media vuelta **_–Además creó que es mejor que regreses con Palmer, porque en cualquier momento va a venir hasta aquí y hoy ya agoté mi paciencia-_** dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia donde él estaba **_-disculpa?-_** dijo Felicity alzando la voz, lo tomó por el brazo para hacerlo voltear y tenerlo frente a ella **_-Qué quieres decir con eso?-_** Oliver se dio vuelta y tomo la mano con la que ella le sujetaba el brazo para acercarla, sus cuerpos estaban separados por una pequeña distancia, bajo su cara para acercarla a la de ella - ** _Sabes exactamente lo que quise decir-_** apretando su puño,  - ** _no te atreverías a hacerle eso a John Oliver-,_**   ** _-Claro que no, por eso me alejo antes de que tu novio se acerque-_** dijo de manera sarcástica y haciendo una media sonrisa en su cara al ver la expresión de Felicity, **_-eres un idiota-_** espetó ella **_-y tú te ves hermosa-_** le dio un beso en la mejilla suavemente y se alejó hacia el bar... Digg se acercó **_-¿está todo bien? ¿Ha surgido algo?-_** ella suspiro y giro hacia él, cuando Diggle pudo ver su rostro casi no podía notar la diferencia entre el rojo de su vestido y el de su cara - ** _Oye Digg me podrías recordar ¿Por qué decidí no avanzar con Oliver?-_** él sonrió, se acercó y puso un brazo sobre ella - ** _Porque hizo alianzas con Malcolm Merlyn?-_** ella asintió **_-¡Gracias! Por favor no dejes que lo olvide-_** Digg asintió, empezaron a reírse y caminaron para encontrarse con Lyla y Sara.

-

-

-

Oliver llevaba al menos 30 minutos sentado en el bar,- ** _ve despacio amigo aún estamos alerta ¿lo recuerdas?_** \- Oliver colocó el vaso sobre la barra del bar, - ** _lo sé, no te preocupes tengo el mismo vaso desde hace 20 minutos_** \- Thea sonrió – ** _Los mismos 20 minutos que tienes mirándola fijamente... luces como un acosador y eso me asusta_** -  Oliver sonrió - ** _eres tan tierna-_** Thea pidió una copa.

 – ** _Entonces,  ¿qué esperas para pedirle que baile contigo?_** \- Oliver ser llevo las manos a la cara - ** _¿un milagro? Thea de verdad las cosas son muy complicadas y no quiero hablar de eso ahora_** \- Ella suspiró – ** _No Ollie, en realidad son muy simples... desde que regresaste has sido muy solo.. siempre estas serio y si ya no eres el mismo de antes pero... cuando estas con ella siempre sonríes, te ruborizas y hasta te sientes incómodo y ese es un Oliver que no existía ni antes ni después de la Isla..._** \- hizo una pausa y lo tomó de la mano – ** _lo que quiero decir Ollie es que entiendo que este centrado en destruir a Ra’s al ghul, entiendo que ella no esté de acuerdo con que trabajemos con Malcolm pero no puedes dejar que Merlyn ni nadie tomé esa parte de ti... Ollie ella está asustada así que las cosas no son tan complicadas, demuéstrale que pase lo que pase serás ese hombre que ella admira y que lucharas por ella_** \- Oliver se levantó de la barra y beso a Thea en la cabeza **_-¿cuándo te hiciste tan sabia?-_** Ella sonrió con orgullo - ** _¡mientras pateabas traseros por todo Starling!_** -

-

-

-

Felicity estaba sentada con Ray cómodamente conversando y mientras lo hacía pensaba **«¿Por qué simplemente no puedo irme por lo fácil y enamorarme de él?** » - ** _no, tenía que enamorarme de lo más imposible del planeta_** \- dijo Felicity en voz alta – ** _disculpa ¿enamorarte de quién?_** \- preguntó Ray **«excelente Felicity tenías que “Pensar en voz alta”** » mientras tanto Oliver se acercó a la mesa y Felicity se le quedó mirando - ** _Oliver_** -,  - ** _¿Oliver?_** \- dijo Ray - ** _¿sí?_** -dijo Oliver  extrañado –¿ ** _necesitas algo?_** \- preguntó Felicity – ** _En realidad si... Señor Palmer ¿podría robarle a mi amiga un segundo?_** – Felicity miró a Oliver que aún miraba a Ray esperando su respuesta – ** _Claro, si ella no tiene ningún problema-_** dijo mirando a Felicity, luego Oliver se dirigió a ella – ** _Felicity ¿vienes conmigo?_** – dijo estirando la mano para levantarla, elle le dio su mano y el la dejó pasar frente a él, tocó su brazo y la dirigió hacia la pista de baile.

- ** _¿todo está bien?_** \- preguntó Felicity cuando se detuvieron – ** _Si, todo está perfecto solo quería invitarte a bailar.. Por favor no huyas porque todos están mirando ¿sí?_** \- Felicity lo miró por un segundo y se acercó a él **«Dios tienes que estar bromeando** » pensó cuando Oliver colocaba la mano sobre su cintura y la acercaba más a él – ** _sabes estuve reuniendo el valor para pedirte que bailaras conmigo_** \- Felicity lo miró con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo nerviosismo – **tranquila que no haré nada que no quieras así que deja de estar nerviosa** -, - ** _no estoy nerviosa_** \- respondió ella rápidamente – ** _sabes que eres tan mala como yo en esto de las mentiras ¿verdad?_** \- ambos rieron – ** _eres mi amiga y los amigos bailan y hablan_** \- Oliver se separó de ella, la hizo girar y luego la haló suavemente hacia él para continuar bailando – ** _pero lo que voy a decir ahora no lo haré como amigo, sino como la persona que está enamorado de ti_** \- ella trató de huir pero él la retuvo un poco más fuerte – ** _no corras este baile es circunstancias totalmente platónicas_** \- Felicity miraba hacia la gente mientras él hablaba – ** _esa noche en el Verdant no dije nada porque tenías razón y la sigues teniendo y si no lo hubieses hecho, no serias la mujer de la que me enamoré... pero ahora necesito saber cómo vencer a Ra’s y si lo sé debe haber  otra manera de lograrlo pero esta es la única que me da al menos seguridad de que sabré como hacerlo y que tendré oportunidad de vencerlo porque ya no puedo ni quiero perder nada más y eso te incluye a ti y a Thea... –_** Felicity respiró profundo y se relajó, Oliver sintió que ya no correría hacia ninguna parte y disminuyo la fuerza con que la sujetaba – ** _Sabes una vez Diggle me dijo que yo podía enfrentar la muerte teniendo un motivo para morir o uno para vivir... Felicity tu eres eso que me motiva a seguir viviendo y sé que dijiste que no querías ser una mujer a la que yo amara pero lo siento ya lo hago, y lo único que puedo prometerte es que mientras me preparó para enfrentar esto no perderé la humanidad que tú me hiciste recuperar y que tampoco dejaré de luchar por ti_** – dejaron de moverse y el la tomo por las dos manos – ** _tampoco quiero decir que te acosaré así que no entrés en pánico, lo que quiero decir es que poco a poco iré demostrándote de que en verdad te amo_** \- le besó las manos – ** _Sólo te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad para probarlo_** \- Felicity se le quedó mirando en silencio – **_Oliver ¿no estás pidiendo mi permiso verdad?_** \- Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza – ** _bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta_** \- dijo Felicity sonrojada, Oliver caminó para retirarse – ** _Sabes eso no quiere decir que voy a corresponderte_** \- Oliver sonrió y contestó – ** _Si eso funciona para ti pues adelante_** – y se retiró.


	2. De Regreso a la Cueva... PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mis Olicity Friends, que me acosan para que escriba, me hacen usar palabras como PALOMITAS para que entiendan de que hablo y me inspiran con sus locos mensajes y teorías retorcidas! LAS AMO @OlicityFriends

- _ **¡Bueno días!... ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?**_ \- dijo Oliver con entusiasmo al entrar a la cueva... - ** _Al parecer alguien se levantó de muy buen humor hoy_** \- dijo Roy mirando la cara de Oliver cuando este se acercó a ellos... **_–sólo estoy muy satisfecho por como terminó la boda anoche_** \- dijo mirando a Felicity que estaba sentada en su computadora.  
 _ **-¿Quieres entrenar?-**_ preguntó Oliver a Roy – _ **En realidad... No eres el único que está satisfecho con el día de ayer... y respondiendo a tu pregunta mmm ¡No, tengo planes para desayunar con Thea y luego haremos el inventario del VERDANT! ¿No tienes problema con eso?**_ \- Contestó Roy mirando a Oliver – _ **no, no es problema solo está alerta del celular por si te necesitamos-**_ Roy comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera _**–disfruten su día-**_ dijo en tono burlón... retrocediendo de espaldas mientras le hacía señas a Oliver para que se acercara a Felicity **– ¡ADIOS!-** Gritó desde la escalera _**–adiós –** _ respondió Felicity sin dejar de mirar los monitores.  
 _ **-Entonces... ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy?-** _ dijo Oliver despacio, mientras jugaba con las hojas del helecho que reposaba sobre una de las mesas, como Felicity no respondió se levantó y caminó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos y comenzó a observarla trabajar. Felicity respiro profundo para mantener la tranquilidad que estaba aparentando, pero la proximidad de Oliver la ponía nerviosa, se puso a teclear más rápido y miraba fijamente los monitores, _**-Oliver muévete no puedo ver la pantalla-**_ dijo golpeando suavemente la pierna de Oliver para hacer que se moviera, él se levantó y arrastró una silla y se sentó de nuevo a su lado _**-¿piensas pasar el día aquí o ir a Queen conso..?**_ \- y calló y comenzó a mirarse los zapatos y a jugar con sus dedos, a pesar de que había pasado un tiempo aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de haber perdido la empresa. Felicity lo observó y vio la tristeza que le causaba hablar de ello _**–No, mis planes para hoy incluyen ver todas las películas que me he perdido en el año, acostada en mi sofá, en pijamas y con el tazón más grandes que exista de CHIP MINT-**_ se levantó y tomó su chaqueta –además de rezar para que los criminales de Starling tengan los mismos planes que yo-dijo señalando a Oliver, este sonrió y se levantó _**-¡Excelente! Yo llevo el helado y las palomitas-**_

Felicity que ya se había puesto su abrigo, estaba tomando las llaves de su auto y su bolso quedó petrificada al instante _**-¿perdón?.. Creo que no escuché bien.. Mmm estás diciendo que te vas a meter conmigo en el sofá... ¡Oh Dios eso sonó terrible!-**_ Felicity respiró profundo _**-¿para hacer qué exactamente?-**_ Oliver sonrió al ver la reacción de Felicity y se acercó a ella **«es demasiado graciosa cuando se pone nerviosa»** pensó _**-¡lo que tú quieras!-**_ dijo Oliver riendo _**-¿QUE?-**_ respondió Felicity, y Oliver no pudo evitar reírse muy fuerte, ella se volteó _**-¡ay Felicity ya, es broma!-**_ Ella siguió caminado _**–de verdad me alegra divertirte-**_ Oliver siguió riendo _**-¡espera, espera!-**_ trató de ponerse serio pero de verdad le parecía muy tierna su reacción, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres solamente dijeran que sí, pero ella no, ella era diferente sólo ella podía retarlo en cada aspecto de su vida _**–Felicity**_ (dijo despacio) _**por favor déjame ir, Digg está con Lyla y Roy tiene planes con Thea y aunque no lo creas mi lista de amigos es reducida –**_ dijo abriendo los brazos mostrando lo que los rodeaba _**–y mis opciones se hicieron más pequeñas con la reducción de mi cuenta bancaria-** _ terminó de decir haciendo caritas. Felicity suspiro **«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?»** - **¿y yo** (dijo señalándose) s **oy la última opción?-** contestó Felicity alzando sus cejas y cruzando los brazos, ella sabía que eso no era cierto, pero la idea de tenerlo sentado todo el día en su sofá la ponía muy nerviosa **«Y por más fuerte que sea Dios no soy de piedra»** seguía pensando ella _**–cuando se trata de ti no hay elecciones que hacer-**_ respondió Oliver, Felicity respiró profundo sin dejar de mirarlo y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, _**-no hagas preguntas si no quieres escuchar las respuestas-**_ dijo Oliver suavemente y mirándola a los ojos – **¡** _ **Vamos Felicity! No voy a morderte ni si quiera voy a mirarte si no quieres... además ¿Seguimos siendo amigos no? Y esto hacen los amigos-** _ Felicity bajo su cabeza y se volteó –E _ **stá bien pero lleva DOS**_ (haciendo los números con sus dedos) _**helados gigantes porque uno no alcanzará para compartir-** _ Oliver tomó su chaqueta – _ **pensé que seríamos solo nosotros-**_ ella se detuvo – _ **si! Pero no pienso compartir el mío contigo... como tampoco pienso salir de mi casa después de que esté en pijamas aunque roben en banco de Starling así que lleva tu moto-**_  
Y ambos apagaron las luces y salieron de la cueva...  
-  
-  
-  
Oliver observaba como Felicity se comía el helado, solo dejaba de hacerlo cuando se estiraba para tomar una galleta la llenaba de helado y seguía viendo televisión, apenas respiraba. Ella notó que Oliver la miraba fijamente, pero siguió mirando el televisor ya había pasado por demasiados momentos incómodos en el día y no quería arriesgarse a vivir otro, por eso decidió concentrarse en la película y en su tazón de helado. Oliver seguía impresionado, miraba el televisor y luego regresaba su mirada a Felicity, ella volvió a tomar una galleta y siguió comiendo su helado. Oliver rio, sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo al televisor, Felicity lo miro extrañada _**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ preguntó ella sosteniendo la cuchara con una mano _**–solo... que estaba pensando ¿Cómo puede entrar tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño?-** _ dijo Oliver señalando a Felicity con sus manos, ella tomo helado de nuevo, lo puso en su boca y respondió, aun mirando el televisor – _ **como cuando estoy nerviosa-** _ e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó la mano con la que estaba comiendo helado a la cara, respiró profundo y siguió mirando el televisor.

Oliver sonrió, _**-¿estás nerviosa?... ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?-** _ Oliver quería ser él la respuesta, sabía que Ella lo quería, sabía que esto que les estaba pasando lo sentían los dos pero también sabía que el efecto que OLIVER QUEEN tenía sobre todas las mujeres no era el mismo en Felicity porque ella no era como todas _-¿nerviosa... dije nerviosa?... –_ Oliver asintió con la cabeza, ella se le quedó mirando y Oliver se fijó que se había ensuciado la cara con el helado – _ **es sólo que... tuu... digo yoo... esto es incómodo, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?-**_ Oliver sonrió, se estiró y limpió con su mano la cara de Felicity, ella lo miró y no se movió, el volvió a acomodarse en su puesto – _ **Si te sirve de algo, también me pongo nervioso cuando se trata de ti –**_ ambos se quedaron en silencio...

 _ **-Sabes Felicity-**_ dijo Oliver cuando ella se levantaba del sofá para llevar algunas cosas a la cocina y provechó el momento para mirarla, estaba sin maquillaje, con el cabello suelto, uno pantalones de pijama con círculos de colores y una camiseta sin mangas blanca _**–cuando estuve en Lian yu hace poco recordé algo que no les había contado-**_ ella colocó los platos sobre la barra de la cocina y volteó a mirarlo _**–** **Yo creo que no nos has contado muchas cosas Oliver-**_ él la miró, levanto una ceja y pensó **«si me dejas»** ella notó la expresión de Oliver _–Disculpa, continua-_ dijo mirándolo – _ **La vez que nos conocimos-**_ ella asintió recordando _**–no era la primera vez que te veía-**_ él se quedó en silencio y ella se acercó al sofá de nuevo y se sentó _**-¿No?-**_ Por primera vez en la noche se sintió nervioso, Felicity se había sentado más cerca de lo que antes estaba y si estiraba su mano podía tomar la de ella _**–¿Recuerdas que les dije que no estuve todo el tiempo en Lian Yu?- ella asintió –bueno... una vez regresé a Starling City- ella tomó su mano –La triada estaba tratando de vender una clase de experimento que podía dañar a mucha gente y A.R.G.U.S los siguió hasta acá y sabían que yo haría lo que pudiera para proteger a mi familia... entonces me trajeron con ellos-**_ ella seguía sin decir nada, el continuó y mientras hablaba jugaba con los dedos de Felicity y ella seguía sin alejarse, era tan normal estar así con ella, sostener su mano y hablar de sus problemas _ **–uno de los compañeros de mi papá y que trabaja en QC estaba ayudándolo y como no teníamos mucho tiempo, debía entrar a la oficina y buscar información, así que me infiltré en la empresa en la noche y estaba sacando la información de la computadora cuando me avisaron que alguien se acercaba-**_ el hizo otra pausa pero Felicity seguía sin decir nada – _ **escuche unos pasos y corría esconderme detrás de una pared...y entraste tú, llevabas una carpeta en la mano y la dejaste sobre el escritorio de Walter-** _ ella lo miraba desconcertada...

-¿tú me viste?- dijo ella _**–Si, dejaste los papeles en el escritorio y te quedaste mirando las fotos... pensaste que era lindo... se lo dijiste a la fotografía**_ \- dijo él inclinando su cabeza y sonriendo, Felicity sonrió _ **-¡ERAS!-**_ dijo ella y ambos rieron –me hiciste reír esa noche- Felicity sonrió complacida _**–es decir que... cuando entraste en mi oficina, todo el tiempo supiste que era y** **o**_ \- el negó con la cabeza **–pregunté a Walter quien podía arreglar mi laptop porque la había dejado caer y él me dijo que bajara al departamento y preguntara por ti... unos días después recordé esa noche-** ella cruzó subió ambas piernas al sofá –y conoces el resto de la historia _**\- ella asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento –Sabes siempre me he preguntado algo-**_ dijo Felicity, él la miró y la motivó para que hiciera su pregunta _**-¿por qué yo?-**_ Oliver puso cara de confundido _**–quiero decir a parte de mi increíble inteligencia, que no conocías cuando esto empezó ¿por qué seguiste viniendo a mí?-**_ él se quedó en silencio y respondió _**-¿por qué no?-**_ Felicity resopló _**–Quiero decir, eres el mejor ser humano que conocí en mi vida... y respondiendo a tu pregunta eras la única que persona con la que podía tratar que solo era una persona, eso ya te lo había dicho**_ (ambos recordaron su cita fallida)... _**no tenías nada ganar, a pesar de las obvias mentiras que decía y aun así me ayudabas por una razón muy humana, simple curiosidad... eras y eres la única persona con la que me puedo sentir como una simple persona, una a la que jamás la oscuridad la ha tocado, que jamás pasó por nada... una con la que puedo ser sólo Oliver Queen aunque me de miedo ser sólo Oliver Queen... –**_ Oliver le tomó la mano _**–Felicity sé lo piensas y lo respeto, sé lo que dije y mantengo mi posición de trabajar con Malcolm, pero también sé que Te amo-**_ Felicity intentó levantarse y Oliver la haló suavemente por el brazo para que volviera a sentarse – _ **sii te amo y por eso te pido que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad... no tenemos que ir rápido, podemos tomarnos las cosas tan lentas como tú quieras solo dame la oportunidad...-** _ Felicity colocó su mano sobre la de Oliver _**– Oliver yo creo que podem..-**_ y el teléfono de Oliver comenzó a repicar, Oliver bajo la cabeza respiró profundo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo – **Digg tienes que ser la persona más inopp... ¿qué? No entiendo... ok ok nos vemos allí... Tenemos que irnos ya** \- Felicity lo miraba preocupada – **Oliver no puedo ir en pijamas a donde sea que vayamos-** él la tomó por la mano y la levanto – _ **te ves hermosa**_ \- tomó el abrigo de ella y la guió hasta la puerta _**–¡mis llaves!**_ \- dijo ella _**–no te preocupes iremos en mi moto-**_ y cerró la puerta sin dejarla siquiera protestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trataré de actualizar antes de que estrenen el nuevo capítulo, es que escribir es mi reto para ver si pego alguna de mis teorías y a comencé a hacerlo pero aún no está listo! espero les guste ...


	3. DE REGRESO A LA CUEVA PART II

La noche había sido difícil, Roy, Oliver y Diggle tenían al menos dos horas persiguiendo a una organización de narcotraficantes que intentaron descargar mercancía en el puerto de Starling, Felicity esperaba que regresaran de la misión con todo listo para curarlos, según lo que pudo escuchar y ver gracias al control que tenía sobre las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad las heridas de sus amigos la harían pasar al menos una hora más en la cueva _- **Gracias a Dios mañana aún es domingo-** _ dijo para si misma y en ese momento todos entraron a la cueva _**-Gracias a Dios, pensé que moriría aqui esperando sin saber nada de ustedes-**_ Todos se veían terribles, estaban llenos de sangre, mojados y **_<_ < ¿eso es tierra?>> **penso _ **-Ok ¿ustedes estaban persiguiendo criminales o en una pelea de lodo?-**_ Oliver alzó una ceja y la miró, tanto él como Digg venían ayudando a Roy a caminar _ **-¿Qué pasó?-**_ lo ayudaron a subir a la mesa - _ **Creo que sería mejor que lo lleven al baño y lo ayuden a desvestirse**_ \- Roy miró a Felicity - _ **Eres linda y lo sabes pero amo a Thea**_ \- felicity sacudió su cabeza - _ **créeme que no eres mi tipo...**_ \- dijo Felicity recordando la vez que descubrió que tenía un tipo de hombre, digg entró con Roy al baño y Oliver se volvió a ella - _ **una bala le rozó la pierna, perdió el equilibrio y calló al agua... nos costó mucho sacarlo porque ellos seguían disparando...al menos lance ya tiene el control sobre ello**_ \- Oliver hizo una mueca de dolor - _ **¿estás bien?**_ \- se acercó Felicity - _ **Si, bueno eso creo... una de las balas rozó mi hombro pero creo que sería mejor atender a Roy para que Diggle pueda llevarlo a casa para que descanse... y para que Lyla no nos mate por robar a su esposo en plena LUNA DE MIEL**_ \- Oliver abrió sus ojos y reía mientras decía aquello - _ **de acuerdo**_ \- asintió ella.

-

-

 La bala había traspasado el muslo de la pierna derecha de Roy pero no había tocado ningún hueso o al menos eso es lo que Felicity podía ver, sobre todo porque la herida estaba ubicada muy lejos de donde estaba ubicada la tíbia, - _ **ok amigo creo que terminamos, deberías dormir y si te sigue doliendo creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita de emergencia a algún médico y por visita me refiero a secuestrar a alguno... hice lo mejor que pude y creo que deberías descansar mañana y el lunes... tal vez Thea este dispuesta a hacerte de enfermera**_ \- y Oliver volteó a verla - _ **lo siento, a veces olvido que es tu hermanita... pero ambos somos conscientes de que ellos tienen una vida sexual más activa que tu y yo juntos... no juntos juntos... tu entiendes ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAN SEGUIR HABLANDO?**_ \- Oliver, Digg y Roy no pudieron contener la risa - _ **entendimos**_ \- dijo Roy - _ **Digg ¿me llevas a casa? de verdad quiero dormir al menos hasta el martes en la mañana**_ \- Digg asintió, le dio un beso a Felicity y lo ayudó a levantarse, Oliver lo tomó por un brazo y los acompañó afuera

-

-

Oliver entró caminando despacio, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara - _ **¿estás bien?**_ \- volvió a preguntar Felicity - _ **Si... voy...voy a darme una ducha y a asearme cuando regrese puedes mirar la herida**_ \- Oliver se quedó mirándola como esperando su aprobación para dar el paso - _ **Claro ve, yo iré limpiando las cosas y preparando todo para curar la herida**_ -Felicity se dio media vuelta y comenzó a recoger las gasas y vendas llenas de sangre; Oliver se quedó parado mirándola por un momento y luego caminó hasta el baño. Veinte minutos después Oliver estaba de regreso - _ **creo que ya es tiempo de lavar esto**_ \- dijo caminado hacia Felicity, cuando ella volteo Oliver llevaba su traje de Arrow en la mano, unos pantalones beige y sin camisa, sólo una venda ya roja sobre el hombro derecho **< <Sin camisa todo el tiempo ¡Dios!>>** - **¡estás sangrando!** \- ella caminó hacia la mesa y le hizo señas para que se sentara, cuando Felicity levanto la venda pudo notar que la herida era en el hombro - _ **Oliver esta estuvo cerca**_ \- Oliver que había mirado hacia el otro lado, sintió el aliento de Felicity tocado el cuello y volteó a mirarla, ella limpiaba la herida delicadamente y trataba de no fijarse en lo cerca que estaban - **¡Al menos no perforó nada solo te rozó al igual que Roy... haré unas puntadas y creo que sobrevivirás!** \- Oliver seguí mirándola con una media sonrisa en la cara, ella volteó a mirarlo  - _ **¡No te muevas no quiero dejar una cicatriz peor de las que ya**   **tienes!**_ \- el sonrió - **Créeme estoy muy concentrado y no pienso moverme** \- sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella sintió su respiración y respiró profundo sin quitar la vista de la herida... cuando estaba haciendo el último punto Oliver hizo un movimiento nervioso _**-¿Te dolió?-**_ el asintió - _ **Lo siento, ya está listo**_ \- tomó las vendas y comenzó a cubrir la herida - _ **Estoy pensando seriamente hacer un curso de primeros auxilios...creo que sería apropiaado**_ \- Oliver acercó más su cara a la de Felicity y le dio un beso debajo de la oreja, ella aclaró su garganta y siguió hablando - _ **tener a alguien certificado aquí abajo**_ \- Felicity continuó cortando el adhesivo para fijar las vendas de Oliver pero este lo hacía muy difícil, acercaba su cara al cuello de ella y rozaba su nariz, ella colocó el último pedazo de cinta - _ **¡Listo!**_ \- y comenzó a recoger, botó las gasas... Oliver se quedó sentado solo mirando como ella iba de aquí para allá,  cuando fue a guardar los medicamentos caminó hasta ella, colocó su brazo izquierdo  en el muro y con su mano derecha toco su cintura, dejándola casi atrapada entre él y el gabinete, ella colocó las cosas despacio sin prestar atención a la cercanía de Oliver - ** _Gracias_** \- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella giro hacia el lado contrario - _ **fue un placer**_ \- dijo ella caminado hacia su ordenador y sentándose frente a las pantallas... Oliver respiró profundo y se acercó a ella, se para detrás de su silla y  colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, no dándole espacio para escapar, ella siguió tecleando y mirando las pantallas - _ **¿Por qué huyes?**_ \- preguntó - _ **no estoy huyendo ¿de qué no estoy huyendo?**_ \- Oliver bajó la cabeza hacia un lado para que ella pudiera verlo, ella lo miró y luego volteo y siguió mirando las pantallas, el apartó el cabello de su cuello y ella se tensó, se acercó y le dio un beso en la base del cuello, ella abrió sus ojos y aclaro su voz, mientras el seguía ahí en su cuello - _ **¿Qué hay de... de tomarse las cosas lentamente?**_ \- el se rió y  la sensación de su aliento en su cuello hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina , el apoyó su frente  en el hombro de Felicity y respondió _**-¡Este soy yo tomando las cosas despacio!-**_   ella se dio vuelta y el se apartó un poco _**-no quiero saber como es ir rápido contigo-**_ Oliver que ahora tenía sus brazos puestos en los posa brazos de las silla de Felicity la miró fijamente con una risa pícara, _**-¡De verdad NO quiero saber!-**_ dijo ella - _ **Deberíamos irnos**_ \- susurró él - _ **¿a dónde?**_ \- contestó ella, **< <** **esto se siente tan normal >>** pensaba ella, - _ **a dormir, es tarde**_ \- Felicity lo miró fijamente _**-tú en tu cama y yo en la mía-**_ respondió él para que se quedara tranquila, ella asintió _**-puedes dormir en la mía... assh quiero decir en mi**_ **casa** (ella cerró los ojos, contó mentalmente y respiró) _ **es tarde puedes quedarte en mi casa en el otro cuarto-**_ _, Oliver sonrió y asintió_ - _ **Ok, vamos a casa**_ \- ella apagó los monitores, Oliver se puso una camiseta, la chaqueta y tomó el casco de la moto y se lo ofreció a Felicity - _ **Genial, por un momento olvidé que debía volver en eso**_ \-  

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente Felicity despertó, lavo su cara y fue corriendo a la cocina pero Oliver aun no se despertaba, esto le pareció extraño Oliver jamás duerme demasiado ella lo sabía aunque nunca lo habían hablado, - _ **¿Oliver?**_ \- llamó pero nadie contestó, se acercó al cuarto de visitas y tocó a la puerta - _ **¿OLIVER?**_ \- abrió la puerta y la cama estaba hecha, y él no estaba por ninguna parte se acercó a la cama y había una nota sobre la cama **< <Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, salí temprano a correr y luego volví a casa con Thea, porque me dijo que quería hablar... perdona por despertarte te veías agotada anoche y esta mañana no quise molestarte.... Nos vemos en la noche Oliver>> **ella tomó el papel y se fue a la cocina puso el papel en la puerta del refrigerador y caminó hasta la cafetera y allí había otra nota  **< <¿CAFÉ?.... Sólo una taza>> **ella sonrió, se sirvió una taza y se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para el día... **  
**

-

El domingo de Oliver había comenzado muy bien, despertar en la casa de Felicity era un gran paso aunque no hubiese dormido con ella, sólo estar allí y que ella le permitiera acercarse era simplemente perfecto, pero cuando tomó su celular  tenía un mensaje de Thea que le pedía que volviera a casa pronto, si hubiese podido predecir lo que iba a pasar el resto del día se habría quedado acostado al menos hasta que Felicity se acercará a llamarlo... Thea y el habían discutido por Malcolm, desde que se enteró que había sido ella la culpable de la muerte de Sara había estado muy distante, excepto por el consejo que le había dado la noche de la boda de Digg, sin embargo esa Thea aparecía pocas veces y dolor por la traición de su padre y la verdad sobre la muerte de Sara estaban nublando todo sus pensamientos. - ** _Sólo digo que debemos hacer algo para detenerlos Oliver, nos está manipulando y si el lo que quieres es que mueras al enfrentarte a liga... necesitamos otro plan_** \- Oliver respiró profundo - _ **entiendo que esté enojada, entiendo que es difícil pero  sólo él puede ayudarnos ahora... trata de pensar que lo estamos usando THEA si hay alguien a quien odio en esta vida es a él, por él he perdido muchas cosas... incluyéndote... pero es nuestra única opción**_ \- Thea - **No, no es la única y lo sabes** \- y caminó hasta la puerta - **¿** **Thea qué quieres decir?** \- ella se dio vuelta - _ **Que es hora de que Merlyn pague por todos su errores... incluyendo la muerte de Tommy**_ \- Oliver caminó hasta ella y la tomó por el brazo - _ **Thea... ¿qué hiciste?**_ \- ella se soltó y abrió la puerta  - _ **Lo que tu debiste hacer desde el principio**_ \- y salió golpeando la puerta tras ella.

 

Oliver se quedó desconcertado, trataba de adivinar qué estaría planeando Thea... - _ **Sin duda alguna ya no es más una niña pequeña**_ -

-

-

-

- _ **¿Qué parte de Luna de miel no entendiste del curso pre matrimonial? -**  dijo Felicity al entrar a la cueva y encontrar a Digg sentado en las mesas  **-quiero decirte que si yo fuera Lyla te habría llevado a Lian Yu para mantenerte alejado de la cueva...o ¿quieres llevarnos contigo?**_ \- Digg sonrió - **bueno en mi defensa diré que Lyla me envió** \- Felicity sonrió - _ **¿ya se aburrió de ti tan pronto**_ \- dijo Oliver al bajar por las escaleras - ** _le dijimos que este compra era sin derecho a cambio_** \- todos rieron - _ **en realidad...**_ (dijo Digg con voz nerviosa) _ **Nyssa está de regreso a la ciudad**_ \- Felicity y Oliver se miraron - _ **Felicity, trata de encontrar a Merlyn**_ \- Felicity lo miró indignada - _ **Felicity tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ella**_ \- Felicity se quedó parada allí - ** _¡Por favor!_** \- ella caminó hasta sus computadoras y comenzó a trabajar - _ **No es necesario**_ -cuando los tres voltearon estaba Laurel parada al pie de la escalera - _ **está hecho**_ \- Oliver se acercó a ella - _ **¿qué está hecho?**_ \- respondió - **¡** _ **Oliver creo que tienes que vestirte rápido**_ \- cuando Oliver miró a las pantallas uno hombres arrastraban a Merlyn fuera de su casa.

 

Oliver los alcanzó en el tejado de lo que antes eran las oficinas de Merlyn Global Group, - _ **Oliver, Diggle no puedo ver nada qué sucede**_ -, - _ **Llegamos tarde se han ido**_ \- Felicity trató de sentirse preocupada pero no podía mentirse así misma  **< <Se acabo... esto se acabó si Malcolm paga por sus crímenes todo se acabó>>** ella esperó sentada mirando a la puerta esperando que sus amigos entraran, cuando aparecieron corrió hasta ellos  - **¿están bien?** \- abrazó a Oliver y estaba más serio que de costumbre - _ **estaba luchando con Nyssa y.... solo se lo han llevado**_ \- Felicity asintió - _ **si, peroo ¿a dónde?**_ -... - _ **De regreso a Nanda** **Parba** t...-r_espondió _Oliver - **Creo que sonará terrible pero... creo que hasta aquí llegamos ¿no? él enfrentará la justicia que reto, él se buscó todo esto que esta pasando -** _ Oliver la miró y respondió _- **tenemos que rescatarlo**_   \-  Felicity que estaba alejándose hacía las computadoras volteó inmediatamente - _ **no sé si escuche bien pero creo que dijiste que quieres rescatar a Malcolm**_\- Oliver se acercó a Felicity y está retrocedió - _ **NO, no hagas eso ¿quieres morir? ¿estás loco?**_ -, el se acercó y ella se alejó de nuevo, Oliver volteo a mirar a Diggle y sin decir una sola palabra este se retiró.

- **Tu sólo piensas ir y morir ¿verdad?... No, no lo entiendo Oliver, no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con hacer que te asesinen, primero ir a enfrenta a Ra's sólo, luego regresaste y Malcolm te dijo que fuera a la Isla y volviste y Slade casi escapa por su culpa y ahora vas a ¿salvarlo?**\- El cerró los ojos escuchando todas su palabras y ella se quedo en silencio mirando hacia al piso - _ **lo hago por Thea ella fue quien disparó esa flecha, el podría hablar... volveré  LO PROMETO**_ \- Felicity se alejó de él nuevamente- _ **No más Oliver, estoy cansada... no puedes decir que me amas y luego decir que no podemos estar juntos porque no puedes ser  Oliver Queen, no puedes seguir tu vida como si nunca nos hubiésemos besado y luego tratar de decir que me amas de nuevo, no puedes decir que me amas y luego morir y aparecer un mesdespués ...**_\- Felicity comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba - _ **aparecer un mes después esperando que las cosas sigan como antes, cuestionando todo, no puedes decir que me amas que vas a demostrar que lo sientes y luego decidir ir a enfrentar de nuevo el hombre que casi te mata y esperar que yo espere aquí sentada a que eso suceda... no es justo **_\- se limpio la cara y volvió a mirarlo - _ **no puedo, no puedo sentarme aquí a esperar que TU quieras vivir... ya no estás más sólo en la Isla Oliver estas rodeado de mucha gente a la que lastimas con tus acciones y yo estoy cansada de esperar que te des cuenta que tienes muchas razones por las que vivir...**_ \- Ella tomo su bolso y sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y él la tomo del brazo, ella regresó su mirada y no se soltó - _ **¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**_ \- el se acercó mas a ella - _ **Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre el consejo que te dio John, sobre las razones por las qué vivir-** _ él asintió - _ **¡Por favor regresa y vive, no por mi o por Thea, vive porque quieres hacerlo, porque esto** _ (dijo señalando a su alrededor) **es valioso, vive por ti y porque aprecias las oportunidades que la vida te ha dado** \- y con eso ella se fue dejando a Oliver en silencio...

 

  


End file.
